Where the Sidewalk Ends
by kittydelle2426
Summary: Because this is where life begins and ends. Where choices and mistakes are made. Where what you know, is wrong. Our world is just a sidewalk ending. Be careful not to fall off. Approach if you dare. Rated M for some mature content. I own everything. This is mine. All mine. For real.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ethan**

**I was dreaming…**

_The wind howled violently, making the vines of the enormous willow beat against the fragile glass of the second floor bedroom window, coinciding with the powerful pouring raindrops pounding furiously on the solid tin-coated roof of the large antique building._

_ I watch myself lay tossing and turning beneath the sheets that lay gently caressed every inch of my body like a woman of the night. _

_ Unable to dismiss the desires of my body, every drop of perspiration slid slickly down my neck into the puddle now forming on my chest. _

_ My imagination making me leap from scenario to scenario, flipping through my mind, causing me to moan uncontrollably with convincing passion of what was happening. _

_ Every rumble of thunder and flash of luminescent lightning matched the energy of my actions caused by the trepidation of my wanted, but at the same time unwanted, visitor._

_ At a never before peak, reaching new levels of temptation, I let the emotion flood from my body in waves, felt only before in circumstances of pure, self-induced pleasure. This visitor, one of a kind, relentlessly attacking the simple, gentle mind of the victim, leaving an everlasting imprint on the body as final adjustments are made and goodbyes are welcome. _

**_…_****my eyes open to the scene of the newly soaked sheets that caressed every inch of my body that was once a pure soul but was now tainted by the desire of a tainted imagination.**

**Anthony**

**Staring out the window of the worn-out van, thoughts of a sibling, a best friend, lying motionless, broken, in the comfort of a hospital bed, surrounded by the sound of pain and misery flooding the wretched building.**

**Tears forming at the corners of my swollen eyes cause the immediate action of wiping them away.**

**I was mourning the loss of my father and the near death experience of my older brother, Matthew, in the arms of our heartbroken mother.**

**My phone rang, wanting to be answered, but unable to be touched, so it stayed unanswered.**

**The pain of losing half of my once happy family leads to unbearable thoughts of taking what I had now and leaving the world behind, but the strength needed to perform this task is left unfound, keeping me alive. For now.**

**Jason**

**Everyday laughter filled the Victorian home of my, always joyful, family that happily counted the days until the end of the holiday season and the start of the New Year. **

**But not now. The flames of the fireplace invisibly warm the hearts of my entire family as they lay nestled in the confines of their beds and sleep, except me.**

**I lay wide awake staring intensely at my bare ceiling. The subject of my thoughts being deep, and unbelievably confusing; ****_why am I what I am?_**** My heart fluttered with this thought. ****_Why do I like who I like?_**** My heart pounded roughly with that thought. The thought of being with the man I loved. I shivered as I thought of him, and quietly wondered if he was thinking of me too as I rolled over and closed my eyes for the first time that night.**

**Allison**

**'****_Voicemail_****', I thought to myself as I closed my phone.**

**This had been the fourth time I had called Anthony in the last twenty-four hours and every time I got his voicemail. His ridiculously childish voicemail.**

**_'_**_Heyy! You've reached my voicemail! Don't cry though! Just leave a message and I'll call you as soon as I can! Have a super duper day!'_

**But that was my problem. I wanted to cry every time I heard that voicemail. **

**That voicemail. **

**That voice. **

**How could THAT voice betray me? **

**That beautiful, harmonious voice.**

**It was only that one night with him but I felt a connection. A connection that I couldn't explain at all. **

**But everything had changed. There was only one thing to do. The test couldn't lie, and even if it could. It couldn't lie over and over. Not the six times I tested it. **

**Even if he did answer his phone, ****_how would I tell him? What would I do? _**** These were questions that I  
asked myself but I didn't know the answers.**

**The lonely phone lay motionless by my bed, silent with no connection to the one it desired to connect to.**

**I lay quiet, whimpering, with my hand placed gently on my unchanged stomach, caressing his child.**

**Alana**

**The blood draining from the self inflicted wounds rushes to the floor with tremendous speed.**

**Pain for one, pleasure for the other.**

**The tainted spirit, once bright but now hell-bound, holding the weapon.**

**The destruction of life, the destruction of sanity, the destruction of a soul.**

**Something small can cause so much pain, but with every stroke and every strike of the child's hand, pleasure is made. The scars from my past match the scars on my arms, but the newest now the deepest.**

**The bruises, darker than usual, cover my arms and legs, covered by the dark loose material now soaked with the warm liquid that runs through my veins.**

**Laying, surrounded by silence, whimpering, finally in pain**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ethan**

**The face in the mirror couldn't be mine.**

**The innocence in my sparkling blue eyes was gone. The childish smile had disappeared. I pondered on why I felt so different. The experience and memories of the night's event repeated in my head. **

**The dream felt so real but I knew it couldn't be true. It could never happen. I was too different. I always had been.**

**In Junior High School, when all my friends had girlfriends, I had no one.**

**I was alone**

**Now that I had found someone to relate to, I knew there was nothing to do to know if the feelings were mutual. **

**No way to know if he felt the same way.**

**No way to know if we were meant to be.**

**No way.**

**But I wanted to know.**

**I needed to know.**

**I was determined to find out the truth about Jason. No matter what I had to do.**

**Anthony**

**I couldn't focus on what needed to be done.**

**I stared at the phone.**

**I couldn't get the courage or strength to call her back. I knew I had gone too far, even though she had wanted that but I knew I was the one who made the mistake.**

**My brother lay broken in a hospital bed.**

**With my head on Matthew's cold, casted arm, I prayed that I could have made everything that happened in the last on disappear.**

_"Anthony!" Allison giggled as I chased her through the fields behind my large farm house._

_The clouds were growing darker as a storm rolled in but neither of us could stop laughing as we both tumbled onto the ground. _

_Allison smiled as I pulled her into my arms and protected her from the now falling rain._

_The air was cool and the wind brushed against us lightly. _

_Our lips touched for the first time._

_Passionately._

_We held each other as the rain fell faster and harder._

_I felt different with her. _

_A lot different than I ever had with any other girl I had been with._

_My stomach jumped and shuttered._

_Thunder broke out kiss and Allison leaped from my arms._

_Having to say "goodbye" was hard but Allison sprinted back to the house, leaving me with the now fading feeling._

**Jason**

**I pulled on my clothes.**

**Running out to my car, my little sister Sarah tagged along pestering me about my "strange" mood.**

**I started to get into my car when Sarah grabbed my arm.**

**"Jason! Why are you moping around like you are crippled?! That is no way for the fastest boy on the track team to act!" Sarah jokingly tried to get me to confess my situation.**

**My mind was clouded so I shoved her away and got into the car silently. I watched as Sarah stuck out her tongue and walked back to the porch.**

**I drove to a small house on the other side of town and watched as a dog chased a squirrel around the yard. As I parked and stepped out of my red Mercedes, the dog ran up and greeted me without fear. I walked straight up to the house and knocked. Nearly two minutes after my knock, a tall, powerfully-built boy answered the door and invited me in.**

**William was the captain of the football team and had the heart of every girl in our school. I watched him flop down on the couch and pull two joint out of a small black box.**

**Catching the joint William tossed me, I seated myself and lit the drug I held in my hand. I finally spoke.**

**"Did you hear that Anthony knocked up the head cheerleader? Bet you're pissed at that shit."**

**William blew smoke and smirked. "That's a damn rumor. There's no way he fucked her. He's a nothing."**

**I sighed, "I suppose so. Hey, what do you think of that new kid who transferred here right before Christmas?"**

**"Ethan?" William looked at me with interest. "He has to be gay."**

**"No fuck," I responded, "he obviously is. I'm talking about whether you think he will last or not."**

**William leaned back on the couch to blow smoke into a cloud toward the ceiling.**

**"Maybe." Was all he said.**

**My heart pounded with desire. I knew what Ethan was and all I wanted to do was tell him the feelings I had. But I knew I could never reveal my secret sexuality. I knew I was gay but as the right-hand man to the football 'king', I wouldn't be able to handle the humiliation that came with what I wanted.**

**Allison**

**I sat in the waiting room, praying that it wouldn't be too late to get rid of my problem. I had yet to hear from Anthony and I refused to raise the child alone. I was the head cheerleader. My squad had a spot at Nationals and an abortion seemed like the best idea at the time. Anthony had seemed so sweet and the perfect choice. I had been secretly seeing Anthony, hiding my relationship from William who was set on getting me and had been trying for nearly four years now. I remembered the night that I made my final decision. The night that lead to the position I was in now: alone and scared in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor that I had been recommended.**

**One by one, women were called into the office. I remembered the cold I felt that night and every little detail of the conception.**

_I pressed my hand against the thick ridge in his pants. Anthony slowly slid away from me._

_"What's Wrong?" I asked. " Isn't this what you wanted?"_

_Anthony looked at me for a long time. I could almost tell what he was thinking._

_ 'What makes this girl so different from everyone else?'_

_Although his eyes spoke to me clearly, his voice shone through._

_"I don't know what I want. You're nothing like any other girl that I have dated."_

_"Do you love me?" I whispered._

_"Didn't I just say that?"_

_This time when I reached for the button of his jeans he didn't try to stop me. In my palm he was so hot and I imagined that he would scar me. Anthony proved that unlike me, he knew what he was doing. He kissed and slipped, pushed, and cracked me wide. Then he went perfectly still._

_"You never said you were a virgin." He said quietly._

_"You didn't ask."_

_But I knew he assumed. Anthony shuttered and began to move inside of me, poetry of limbs. I reached up and grabbed handfuls of grass from the petrified field. The damage was done._

**I was shaken out of my trance when my name was called. I stood to proceed to the room. All of a sudden my phone rang. Normally I would have ignored it but it was his ringtone. **

**I quickly answered it, but before I could say a word, I heard his shaky and sincere voice.**

**"I am so sorry Ali. Can we talk?"**

**Alana**

**Smoke filled the house as I rested in the steamy bath I had drawn for myself. I knew my brother had his friend Jason over. I had always had a crush on Jason and I wanted today to be the day he finally tried to make a move instead of my attempts.**

**I had been trying so hard to get him to notice my attempts. William made fun of my desire to win the heart of the high school senior.**

**I stepped out of the tub covered in rose petals that contrasted my deep caramel skin and wrapped myself in a towel that barely covered my body. Trying to hide my new wounds, I proceeded to walk into the living room where William and Jason sat watching the game.**

**William watched me sit as close as Jason as possible and lower my towel slightly to reveal my small slender back.**

**I looked at Jason who was too engrossed in the game to even notice how skimpy I was dressed. Pissed because I was being ignored by the man I "loved", I stood up quick nearly dropping my towel that was stuck between the couch cushions, and stomped out of the living room to my bedroom.**

**From my bedroom I could hear William burst out laughing and the low mumble of Jason's voice. I was devastated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ethan**

** I walked through the halls of school Monday morning, feeling the stares of many people. It was only my second month of school and I was already terrified. I wanted to talk to Jason every time I passed him in the hall but his friends were a problem. They were bigger and stronger than me and Jason always had that girl in his arms, holding her and kissing her neck.**

** Sophie was your typical prep. Her bottle blond hair was always pulled back into a tight ponytail tied with the varsity cheerleading ribbon. Second to the head cheerleader who had seemingly gone missing every morning from William's side, Sophie practically lived to cheer.**

** I then noticed that during my daydream, I had stopped and been staring at the crew for nearly three minutes. Avoiding laughs and rude comments that shot from their mouths, I ran to my first period class, almost in tears.**

**Anthony**

** I was holding Allison in a hallway far from her jock "boyfriend". Allison was crying into my shirt and cursing the world.**

** After I had called Allison that day, I invited her over so we could talk. When Allison arrived, she immediately dropped to her knees and began to cry. She explained to me what she had been about to do and how scared she was of what was to come. **

** I hated myself for what I did to her. I knew it was wrong; what we did. Now I couldn't find a way to take it back.**

** She had told me that she never had wanted to get an abortion but she didn't want to raise the child alone. I had immediately informed her I would get a better job and support her and our child the best I could. I had no idea how I was going to do this but I had made a promise to her and I was not going to break it. **

** With the money I know I was going to receive upon the death of my father, I imagined that I could possibly support the family I hadn't planned on.**

**Jason**

** I felt sick walking to first period with Sophie 'glued' to mu arm. I was using her to hide my secrets.**

** William walked next to me, accompanying his friends in the embarrassment and destruction of Ethan. Then William looked at me, his eyes red, like flames on a candle unwilling to go out. **

** "That Ethan kid is messed up, big time. I might feel bad for him if I was enjoying the fucking laughs I get out of his pain every day." He punched my arm but I could feel the tension building up inside me, making me unaware of my surroundings. **

**_'William is the messed up,' _****I thought, ****_'he is the one everyone should be picking on. He has no excuse for being an ass.'_**

******My heart was pounding. I thought of seeing Ethan's face, sad and hurt. I flinched. Something had to be done about William but what could I do? I was hiding behind a cheerleader.**

**Allison**

** I sat down in my seat at the beginning of first period. William, who had taken the seat across from me, kept glaring at me with stern eyes. I could feel the fear building up in my chest and the tears in my eyes. I had never been so terrified in my entire life.**

**_'Had he heard the rumors? Or rather…the truth?' _****I thought to myself.**

** When firs period was over, I quickly gathered my things to run out the door to my next class, but it was too late. William grabbed my arm and pushed me against a set of lockers.**

** "Hey babe. Where you running off to so quick? Going to see your precious Anthony?" His breath was hot on my face and I could smell the joint he had this morning on his breath. "Let's say you and I take a little drive after school okay? Just you and me. We can talk? What do you think?" He grabbed my face and smashed his lips into mine. I couldn't breathe.**

** When he finally released me from the forced kiss, he released his grip on my bruised wrists and walked away.**

** Tears streamed down my face as I sank slowly to the floor but nobody questioned why. Even those who saw what happened refused to help me because NOBODY wanted to start with William. He was dangerous. **

**Alana**

** I desperately searched the school for any trace of Jason during lunch hour. I was determined to get his attention today and I wasn't going to let anyone or anything stand in my way.**

** I finally found him smoking with William and a bunch of his friends. I immediately ran up to Jason and William started to chuckled.**

** "Jason please pay attention to me. You have no idea how much I love you and I have been trying to get you to see this for over a year now. I've really grown up and I won't be a pest but please give me a chance. Please Jason?"**

** I was practically on my knees begging and William and his friends were laughing harder now.**

** Jason watched me plead with sympathy in his eyes. He squatted down to my height and I felt his hand under my chin. Then he said in a soft calming voice, "Alana, I would do anything to make you feel better but I can't date you. I feel like the age difference is too much. What are you going to do when I go to college? I can't take you with me."**

**I looked at the ground, tears starting to fall. "I would wait for you Jason." **

**Jason suddenly lifted me up and held me in his arms. "You don't need to cry. You will find somebody. Somebody who deserves you."**

**Then he lifted my chin and kissed me lightly on the lips. I felt myself melt into his arms.**

**When he let me go, he kissed my forehead and set me down. I felt myself wobble a little and I hugged him, thanking him for the experience. Then I let go and skipped away, savoring his taste**


End file.
